Baby Unknown
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: Staff get together during the summer holiday.


AD/MM Fan Fiction.

* * *

><p>It has been almost a month since the school year ended, and I have been hiding in my office since lunch. I claimed I was going to make sure the first year list was up to date for the school year, but in reality I was just sitting at my desk. Even though I had just eaten a few hours ago and having major stomach aches on and off, I was starving. Pomona keeps insisting that I am pregnant, but I beg to differ. I mean I would know if I was pregnant, and I most definitely am not. I am brought out of my train of thought when someone knocks on the door. Looking up I see Albus.<p>

"Good afternoon Albus. What can I do for you?" I ask him. Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. When I came to teach I took his spot as Transfigurations professor and Head of Gryffindor house, and later in the years he made me Deputy Headmistress.

"I was just going to invite you to come with us. Myself, Severus, Filius, Pomona, and a few others are going to go down to the Three Broomsticks. Just to get out of the castle for a while." He replied. I practically jumped out of my chair and ran out the door. Thinking a few drinks my help with the pain.

~A Few Hours Later…

"Minerva! Get off of me!" Severus yells, trying to push me away from him. I just sit on his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh Sev, just one kiss." I say, leaning closer to his face.

"Minerva, you are drunk. Get away from me." Severus says while struggling to get away. He looks over at the others. "Help please? Or are you all just going to sit there and watch?"

Just as I go in for a kiss from Severus I feel someone trying to pull me away. "No!" I yell, clinging to Severus. "I want the kiss first!"

"Come on Minerva, let's get you back." I hear Albus say as he pulls me off of Severus. Slowly I let go of Severus, running my hand through his hair as I do. When I am standing I turn around and kiss Albus. Pulls away, giggling.

"Hehe. I got you!" Still giggling I fall on the floor. My smile fades as I wrap my arms around my stomach. "Ugh… I don't feel so well…" I pass out just as I hear Pomona tell Albus something.

~While Minerva is passed out…

"Albus, we need to get her to St. Mungo's. She just went into labor." Pomana says.

"La… Labor? I didn't know she was pregnant!" Albus says.

"I kept telling her she was, but she wouldn't listen to me. We need to at least get her out of here." She replies.

Albus nods and picks Minerva up and apparates to St. Mungo's. He explains everything to the doctor and lies her down on a bed. The doctor tells Albus to wait in the other room and he will tell him after they are done. Albus sat in one of the very uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, and did just that. He waited. After a while the doctor came back and asked Albus to follow him. He followed the doctor into another room and to a crib. The doctor explained what he had to do and that the baby boy was healthy. He then asked Albus if he knew what Minerva wanted to name the child. Albus thought about it.

"She didn't even know she was pregnant, but I remember her saying that she likes the name Zack."

"Okay. You say that she didn't know she was pregnant. So she wouldn't know who the father is. Do you?" He replies calmly.

"I have no idea…" Albus said, but he just didn't want to admit that he had an idea of who it was.

"Okay. Now since she is asleep I will ask you. What do you think should happen to the child?"

Albus thought about this. He knew Minerva didn't want a kid, and she didn't know that she was pregnant. "I think we should clear her memory of this, and put the child in an orphanage. She doesn't know, so we will keep it that way. "

"Okay." The doctor motioned to a nurse and told her to do something. He then turned back to Albus. "If you wish you can be in her room until she wakes."

Albus agrees to stay with her. He is lead to her room, and he lies on the little sofa that sits against the far wall. He falls asleep.

~The following morning…

Sitting up, my head is pounding, I look around the room. Albus is sitting in a chair next to me reading a book.

"Albus? What… What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

"A group of us went down to the Three Broomsticks last night." He replies, setting down his book.

"… And? That doesn't explain why my head hurts."

"And you got drunk. You tripped and hit your head."

"There is something you are not telling me. I can see it in your eyes"

"You tried to kiss Severus, and you kissed me."

My eyes widen. "What… Merlin, I am so sorry!"

"Minerva, it is okay. You were drunk." He replies, smiling.

I nod, just as the doctor walks into the room. After a while he clears me to leave. Albus apparates us to Hogsmead and together we make our way up to the castle. There was a rumor running through the staff, but I didn't pay that close attention to it. Life went on as the teachers continued getting ready for a new year.


End file.
